The present invention relates to a copying apparatus and more particularly to a power source device thereof.
In recent copying apparatus, IC logical circuits or microcomputers have often been employed for the control of various sections of the copying apparatus. The copying apparatus has some loads which are operated by a power source of large capacity and high voltage, and thereby there has been experienced a problem that erroneous operation of the control circuit is caused by such loads which generate electrical noise. Erroneous operation can be caused when electrical noise on the power line enters the control circuit. The control circuit uses a direct current power source which is obtained by smoothing the alternating current power source. Noise gets on the line of a load input/output element provided in the copying apparatus that shares a power source with the control circuit, and thus affects the control circuit. In order to solve this problem, the use of an LC filter and other wiring methods have been tried but their effects are not satisfactory and both of them have failed to be a definite solution thereof.